Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1.MU
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Rahzzah | Quotation = Bruce told me to always look for the price of power. And when you can't see the price -- don't trust the power. | Speaker = Amadeus Cho | StoryTitle1 = Flawless Victory | Writer1_1 = Bryan Edward Hill | Penciler1_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker1_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist1_1 = Mat Lopes | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_3 = Chris Robinson |Synopsis1= A Korean fly was forced to went down over the pacific ocean, so White Fox called Amadeus Cho due to being both a genius and the Hulk, and Fox informs him that other vehicle in the ocean disapeared in the last 5 months, and Amadeus tells her that he will be ready in five minutes in analyze the data Later, Amadeus was given all the classified data of the disapearances, and Amadeus reveals that was a territorial monster what caused the disapearances and destroyed the vehicles when they were in his area, and that its heading to the mainland, so they must stop it of reaching land. The army, lead by Fox, heads to the monster, while Amadeus transforms into the Hulk and fights the monster. Hulk easily defeats the monster an Fox goes there to say thanks, however Hulk says that "she's not real", then Hulk willingly strikes himself with a electric cables as he realizes what is going on... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * * ** Unnamed Leviathon Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * Korean Air Flight 389 | StoryTitle2 = Mind Over Monsters | Writer2_1 = Bryan Edward Hill | Penciler2_1 = Ricardo Lopez Ortiz | Inker2_1 = Ricardo Lopez Ortiz | Colourist2_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis2 = Continues from the last story... Hulk realizes that all was a dream given by something inside a building in Seoul, Cho then remembers what is happen, he and White Fox were fighting Xemnu, who arrived 12 hours ago to take over the city via taking over the mind of the people and put them on fantasies. Hulk and Fox go to confront Xemnu, they try to make him leave the city and release the people, but Xemmu refuses, claiming that he is protecting the people from the recent monster attacks, but Hulk responds by sayng that he will need protection from both Fox and him, but Xemnu still refuses to leave. Xemnu then says that he is invincible and that he's a god, and that he will call Seoul Xemnumia, but the Hulk (talking like the original Hulk) warns Xemnu that he does not leave the city, Hulk will smash him, but Xemnu responds by using his powers on Hulk Amadeus then has a vision of Bruce Banner telling to Cho that Hulk will take everything from him; the funeral of his sister Maddy; Banner saying that Cho kepts saying that he can control the Hulk, whith Banner saying that he did the same thing and was wrong; Hulk killing countless superheroes; and, finally, Cho starting to unwillingly transform into the Hulk as Banner did. Amadeus then nearly loses the control and tries to attack Fox, but she calms him down. Hulk then launches Fox to a nearby building, as Hulk focus all the rage that Xemnu unleashes on a punch, then he strikes Xemnu and send him flyng, Hulk then launches Xemnu to the ocean. The next morning, Cho and Fox talk, with Fox sayingn that she knows what Cho is, and asking him if he also knows it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unidentified agent Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Mutant * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Outside *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * and * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Math Is Magic | Writer3_1 = Leah Williams | Penciler3_1 = Jahnoy Lindsay | Inker3_1 = Jahnoy Lindsay | Colourist3_1 = Esther Sanz | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chitauri Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * * Chitauri Circus planet * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = A MONSTERS UNLEASHED TIE-IN! FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO PUNCH THEM! • Amadeus Cho is summoned to South Korea to assist White Fox’s investigation into the mysterious disturbances across Seoul. Their first clue? The GIANT FOOTPRINTS all over the country! • PLUS: Maddy Cho doesn’t trust her brother to get anything done right these days, so she’s turning to an unlikely ally: THE INTERGALACTIC MONSTER HUNTER THEY CALL LADY HELLBENDER! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:Digital Comic Code included